


An Invite for Coffee

by someidiothasice



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Bastardization of a chick flick, Fusion, M/M, Reel Avengers, Tony needs a bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right. So, the way I see it, the next time I try to go out with someone, you've got to be there. Of course you do, it's what I'm paying you for after all. And what happens if I'm having a really good time, and I get an invite to come inside for <i>coffee</i>, you know? Are you gonna come up with me, maybe get your voyeur on?"</p><p>Steve nodded again, a little absently. There was a bit of a blind spot on the east side of the house. You could just see inside the foyer from— wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invite for Coffee

"Rogers! Hey, Rogers!"

Steve turned around from where he was contemplating the driveway to see Tony jogging down from the house. He was clad in his perpetual jeans and tank top, both grease stained and rumpled, and there was a pair of red goggles perched on top of his head.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Steve waited for Tony to reach him, then he waited an additional thirty seconds when Tony bent over at the waist, his hands on his knees.

"Jesus, I never realized how long the drive was." Tony straightened and grinned brightly at him. "And it's Tony, man. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"At least once more, Mr. Stark." Steve fought back a grin when Tony shook his head fondly. "What can I do for you?"

"That's just it," Tony said as they began walking. He could see Clint out of the corner of one eye, perched in a tree near the fence. "What can you do. See, the other night I had kind of an eye-opening experience. And yeah, okay, you were there, you saw what that woman was capable of. But not every woman's going to try to shoot me in the back, right?"

Steve was at a bit of a loss, but he nodded anyway and went back to searching out weak points in his security. Tony would make his point eventually, and until then Steve would just do his job. And keep his eyes off of those bare arms.

"Right. So, the way I see it, the next time I try to go out with someone, you've got to be there. Of course you do, it's what I'm paying you for after all. And what happens if I'm having a really good time, and I get an invite to come inside for _coffee_ , you know? Are you gonna come up with me, maybe get your voyeur on?"

Steve nodded again, a little absently. There was a bit of a blind spot on the east side of the house. You could just see inside the foyer from— wait, what? He pulled himself back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, me too." Tony moved to stand directly in Steve's path and put his hands on his hips. "The way I see it, until this entire thing gets settled I can either turn into a monk or just date you."

Steve blinked down at him, ignoring the warm flush he could feel creeping up his neck.

"Now I don't know if it's just me, but we seem to have this chemistry, and if you're not into men that's totally fine," Tony was quick to reassure, "it's not like I'm going to fire you or anything if you say no. Which I notice you haven't yet, but that could just be because I've broken you. Look, I caught you watching some video footage of me the other night in the pool house, and I couldn't help but wonder. And then the whole Kathleen thing happened, and it'd be nice if I could go out on a date without worrying that my partner was trying to kill me. Plus, you're really hot and you've got that whole serious 'For the Good of my Country' thing going on, which is seriously a huge turn on, and I think we should give it a go."

"Um," Steve said. His mind was still kind of frozen on the whole 'date you' thing.

"Look, it's just something to think about." Tony slipped his hands into his back pockets and Steve's eyes were drawn to his shoulders. They were really very defined. "Okay, god, this is so embarrassing. I'm gonna just," he gestured over his shoulder with his chin to the house, "and you can think it over and get back to me whenever. Or not, you know. I can take a hint, I promise. I won't even bring it up again, okay? Just. So you know."

"Um," Steve said again. Tony gave him a tiny smile and took a few steps backwards. Then he turned around and jogged back up to the house.

Steve stood shock still, staring after him. Date Tony? It went against everything he stood for, really. Rule number one: never get emotionally involved. Maybe if they'd bumped into each other on the street, or between missions when Steve gave himself two months of down time. But this?

He shook his head and went back to his assessment of the house. He should really look into that one blind spot.

Yeah, okay, Tony was an attractive guy. Really attractive. Criminally so, even, with that devil-may-care smirk and those _arms_ that seemed to always be on display. And the way he filled out a suit was just—

"Yeah," Steve said suddenly, staring in the direction Tony had gone. Tony was long gone, already back in the house, probably downing one of those gross protein shakes in the kitchen. Possibly smacking himself for rambling the way he did. The fact that he could picture Tony doing so made something warm unfurl in his chest.

Steve smiled as he thought of where he could take Tony without causing too much of a fuss. There was this one bar, more of a dive, really, but they served the best buffalo wings in New York City and he could already picture Tony's face when they got there. It was an anonymous enough place that he could pull Tony close to him on the little dance floor without causing a scene. He might even take him back to his apartment, invite him up for _coffee_ , the way Tony had said it, and finally get to feel the way the muscles on his arms shifted under his hands.

He thought of how Tony's goatee might scratch at his face and how there weren't any windows in his bedroom and if all he got to have was this one night, than he was going to make the most of it.

"I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Whitney Houston tragically died today. I have no other way of mourning her passing than by bastardizing the things I love, so I somehow came up with this. I loved _The Bodyguard_ fiercely, like every little girl who wanted a hero when she was young, and meant no disrespect. Please don't be mad.


End file.
